


Alcohol and i never make good decisions

by languageismymistress



Series: Why can't i have both? [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Sadness, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her birthday and she was drunk on her floor refusing to watch What's Your Number?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol and i never make good decisions

Birthdays were meant to be a time of celebrating with friends, turning another year old and forgetting all the responsibilities you had until the next morning. It shouldn’t mean getting blind drunk alone in your apartment crying over your love life or lack of it.   
Leaning back against her couch, she flicked through her Netflix, flipping through most of the movies that it offered. All of them seemed to be romantic comedies; it was as if her technology wanted to mock her for drinking alone with only her self-mockery as company. Running her eyes over the lists, she felt like crying as What’s Your Number? popped up onto the screen. It was one thing for her to wallow at her love life and the issues that it was raising, it was another to mock herself entirely by watching a dumb rom-com with one of the men that was causing her said issues. 

It wasn’t as though all her friends had forgotten about today, it was just with most of them filming and only Sebastian and Chris being free, she would rather wallow in self-misery then have to spend the night with those two. It was getting harder and harder to try to ignore the blush on her cheek when Chris was too close or the lightness in her stomach when Sebastian stared at her; she decided to keep her distance until she could figure things out. The figuring out part was going well until she got drunk and ended up crying onto Chris shoulder about how he and Sebastian didn’t love her, she wasn’t overly aware of who was around her when she was drunk. 

This was why she had locked herself in her apartment and refused to go out, getting drunk was fine as long as no one was around.

“Stupid boys and their Romanian puppy faces and jaws of freedom,” she mumbled to herself, taking a swig of her rum before deciding fuck it and putting on Love Actually.

“See, I don’t need men, I want them, but I don’t need them, I’m fine on my own,” She shook her head, wishing she had taken Scarlett’s advice and bought a dog, or cat, or something.

She sniffed as she felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes, then raised her eyebrows as she heard two voices in her hallway. There were people in her apartment. 

Lolling her head back, she looked up at the upside down faces of Chris and Sebastian, wincing from the amount of alcohol that she had already managed to consume. Deciding on trying to act sober, she moved to bottle away from her, knowing that Chris would be worried about the amount she had already consumed, and the amount of food he would know she’s had, or rather hasn’t had. Watching to two of them move around the couch to join her on the floor, she stared as Chris moved the bottle away from her further, whether for her sake or his, she wasn’t overly sure. Making notes in her head, the best she could manage was to stare at the screen and not notice the warmth coming off either of them, or the fact that she was certain her cheeks were flushed, hopefully just from the alcohol.

“So, this is how you decided to celebrate your birthday, drinking alone and watching rom-coms” Sebastian turned to face her, his breath causing a shiver down her spine.

“Yup, but someone has decided to take my alcohol and the other is distracting me from said rom-com,” She turned to glare at him, losing her focus in the gaze of his eyes.

“Then turn and face the screen,” he said.

She noted something different about him, the way he looked at her, caused her stomach to churn again, but not from the sweetness. “I am,” She mumbled, forcing her head to focus on the screen.

“How much have you eaten today?” Chris ran his hand over her wrist, making that shiver become more permanent.

“Some,” She squeaked, knowing that he was going to make her eat to absorb some of the alcohol in her system, not that it would do her any good.

“You have stuff in the kitchen?” He nodded to something that Sebastian must have said over her shoulder.

“Think so,” She tried to remember, her mind wanting to focus on the sensation that was coming from her wrist.

“I’ll go check, you keep an eye on her,” He glanced over at Sebastian, moving up from the floor and into her kitchen.

“Why?” She turned to face Sebastian, noticing his eyes flicker from hers to her mouth and back again.

“Make sure you stay out of trouble, I guess,” He shrugged, laughing at something.

“’M not in trouble, just drunk,” She knew that the two coincided with each other, but the more drunk she was, the more stubborn she became.

“Sure about that?” He gazed down to her lips again, pulling her flush against his side.

“I’m in my house, how can I get into trouble?” She forgot about the movie on the screen, focusing more on the look in his eyes.

“Many ways to get into trouble in a house,” He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

“Wanna bet?” She pushed herself against him, falling into his lap.

Feeling his hand through her hair, she sighed at the small kisses that he was peppering along her neck, making his way along her jaw to the corner of her mouth, brushing his lips over hers. Humming at the pressure, she followed his lead, moving her hands up his chest, into his hair, tugging on the ends. She felt a moan pass through their bodies, not knowing whether it was hers or not. She gasped as his tongue licked into her mouth, coaxing it open before battling against hers, making her feel hopeless against him. Lifting her body slightly, she groaned at the pressure that was building, wanting to do nothing but drag him to her room. Moving her head to the left, she moaned at his tongue working its way down her neck, finding her pressure spot that made her melt.

“Fuck Bash,” She moaned, something in her head ticking that it wasn’t right, something was wrong.

Pushing him away, she shook her head, feeling his arms trace underneath her singlet that was clinging to her.

“Babe?” He pulled her down to him, leaning her forehead against his.

“Not right,” She mumbled.

“What isn’t?” He sounded confused.

“This, not fair,” She tried to push away from him.

“Why?” Another voice came into the room.

“Cause,” She felt tears well in her eyes.

“Flo,” The voice sounded soft and concerned, making her tears roll down her cheeks.

“Hey, why the tears doll face?” Sebastian moved his hands to cup her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

“Cause neither of you like me more than just this, a friend,” She sniffed, pushing herself against Sebastian, her body shaking as she stood up. The room looking crooked to her.

“Flo,” Chris said as she watched him more towards her.

“No, please don’t,” She shook her head, running past him into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Crying to herself, she wrapped herself in the blanket, diving onto her bed, wanting the darkness of sleep to overtake her. Listening to the silence around her, she drifted off as she dreamt of her mum reassuring her that things would be okay, she promised.

Birthdays were meant to be a time of celebration. So why was she crying to herself under her blanket, wanting to world to swallow her?


End file.
